Can't Go On Like This
by raven1777
Summary: Speedy, we can’t go on like this" "What are you talking about Babe" He was only making it harder for me. "You know damn well what I'm talking about" One shot pairings inside R


Can't Go On Like This

Can't Go On Like This

Disclaimer: I really hate this thing, we are all aware of the fact that I do not own teen titans or dc comics or cartoon network (those bastards).

Author's Notes: So, this is a one shot I thought of. I was inspired by a picture I saw. This isn't even raven and robin, I know shocker. Well anyways as for my other works in progress, I'm stumped and I guess no one enjoyed them, I might continue them, not sure yet.

* * *

So, on with the story:

"Speedy, we can't go on like this" I said as I rolled over to face him. He currently had his mask off and his green eyes were exposed.

"What are you talking about Argent?" I sighed he was just making it harder than I wanted it to be.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Roy Harper" I said in a low voice. I didn't want the others to hear me, especially him.

"Damn it! I do know what you're talking about, but you know its hard Argent, you're addictive" He said smiling and scooping me up into his arms.

"I'm serious; you know how she feels about you and how he feels about me. We can't keep doing this to them." I declared to him.

"I know you don't want to be with him baby, stay with me." He pleaded while placing his head in the crook of my neck.

"And what about her, would you leave her for me, Speedy?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. I knew he wouldn't, he was too much in love her. Why couldn't he understand this affair had to stop? I wasn't even asking him to leave her for me; I understand he can't leave her, but I want him to go to her to stop coming to my room every night, I want him to stop feeding me false lies. He's only here for his carnal pleasures. I just need all of this stop. I don't want to get caught and risk losing my boyfriend's love. He loves me but Speedy doesn't.

"I would Baby" He swallowed hard as if he was unsure of his answer. He bit his lower lip anxiously.

"Just stop feeding me lies Roy" I told him untangling my self from his grasp and sitting up. I was hit with the absence of his warmness. I had to let him know I was serious, this was going to end tonight, whether my heart is left broken or not.

"You know I can't leave her, I can't do that to her. I think she'd die. But I can't leave you either" He said, also getting up.

"Roy, you don't love me and I know you love her. You just come to me because you feel like you can't touch her. I'm sorry Speedy but you're going to have to learn or get over it. I want this to stop, you need to understand that. I'm not even asking you to leave her or to do something outrageous. Like I said we can't go on like this, with all the lies and sneaking around. I want you to go to Starfire and make love to her. She's not as innocent as you think. Stop seeing her as a child and accept that she's a woman Roy. Have you noticed she's down in the dumps lately? Don't you think she's starting to suspect something? Please just leave, this ends tonight" I said getting up and wrapping my blanket around my self, with my back towards him. I couldn't see his face right now.

"Don't do this, I know you love me, not him" He got up and wrapped his arms around me. I gasped. How did he know? I told him from the beginning this was just him getting what he needed. I told him nothing else would come from this and that we wouldn't fall in love with each other. All I could do was stand there, frozen. My mind just replayed everything leading up to this.

* * *

I laughed on the couch as Beast Boy told another one of his jokes. He was funny and I liked that. Lately we had been spending a lot of time together. We went swimming and out to the movies among other things. We had been out on dates but we weren't official. We started hanging out after a Gamestation tournament that was hosted by Cyborg. I had won second while he had won third and of course Cyborg came in First. Boy was Beast Boy fuming, so I took him out for a veggie burger.

We had learned we had a lot in common, like how we were both vegetarians and we both loved video games. He would tell me how my very awesome accent drove him crazy. He liked my hair and the way I dressed. He liked my rebellious attitude too. We liked the same horror movies and he liked my punk music. We looked like Christmas gone wrong when we walked out in public, him green and me red. This was our little inside joke.

He eventually mustered up the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend and I obliged. We've been together for three years and just about half a year ago he professed his love for me. I knew it was hard for him especially after his failed relationships. I knew Terra was his first love and possibly his only love. But I knew he loved me but in a different way. There was also Raven, but they'd come to realize they were more like brother and sister.

Then there was Starfire. She was on the rebound. She and Robin had broken up due to Robin. Robin had fallen in love with Raven, completely by accident; Although, Robin was a complete gentleman and never cheated on her. He sat her down one day and told her how he felt. What he had felt for Starfire had died a while ago when he realized he needed someone more like him. That person just so happened to be Raven. What he felt was lust and puppy love for Star. Starfire understood and was heartbroken, and maybe a bit jealous. It took Raven forever to let Robin love her and be with her. She felt so guilty and for awhile would evade Robin. Starfire finally gave Raven her approval after seeing that she'd prefer to see her two best friends happy instead of miserable.

Like I said she was on the rebound and so was Beast Boy. They decided to give it a try. They were together for awhile but it didn't work out for them and Beast Boy may not have been in love but he was still heart broken. Starfire continued to try to find "the one". She dated Aqualad but he was just too much of a player. That's when she found Speedy. Even if he was a bit of a playboy himself, she changed that in him. But what he was doing right now wasn't out of thrill or anything it just happened.

* * *

That's when I came into Beast Boy's life right after Starfire. Speedy and Starfire have been together a little longer than us but they were in love and at that moment in time I would have never thought I would have been in the predicament I am in now.

"So how do you like the party Argent" Beast Boy practically screamed over the loud music.

"It's awesome Babe, could you get me a drink please" I asked him. I was really thirsty and all the dancing didn't help either.

"Sure anything for you" He said with his trademark smile.

We were having a party for Robin and Raven. Robin had proposed to her and the team thought we should celebrate so we threw them a surprise party. They were pretty shocked. We partied and we partied hard. All the titans were here even honorary ones. Yeah, I know 'How can the titans party? What if there was trouble?' Some of the Justice League had covered for us. Thank God we live on an island; we didn't have to worry about neighbors and the police. Plus we were the Teen Titans what were they going to say to us. We partied like we were teenagers even if we were all in our twenties. Now that I think about maybe we should change our name, we aren't really teens anymore. Am I right?

During the middle of the party Beast Boy wasn't feeling so well. Someone had spiked the punch and he had drunk Bacardi. Beast boy was a light weight and he couldn't handle the liquor. The only reason I could handle my liquor is because before I joined the titans I was a hardcore party-er and I did a lot of drinking, but not enough to become a future member of Alcoholics Anonymous. I took him to his room and I started to take care of him.

"What are you doing Babe, go back to the party, you don't have to be here with me. Go enjoy your self" He said slurring his words, boy he was drunk. I didn't want to leave him but he kept urging me to do so. I finally gave in. I gave him a kiss good bye but not before hearing him moan Terra's name. I was infuriated; I left without saying anything to him. I know he wasn't over her but it still stung. I don't even think he realized what he said. But at the same time I understood it was around the anniversary of her death, but still it hurt. I went back out into the main room and started to drink. I partied harder until I couldn't anymore.

* * *

I had to throw up so bad. I rushed to the bath room with out anyone noticing. I went head first to the toilet. Everything I ate that day came up along with all the liquor. I was trying hard not to throw up on my hair. Someone then barged in stumbling. He mumbled some apologies and left. He quickly came back in and asked if I was okay. He held my hair while I kept throwing up and he rubbed my back. He carried me to my room. He may have been as drunk as I was but he knew how to handle the situation.

"Argent, what's you room's access code?" I was so out of it I couldn't even remember. He gave up and just walked with me to his room. He plopped me on his bed. He sat down next to me. I just stared at him with blurred vision. I could only be mesmerized by him. I couldn't understand why, maybe because I was heartbroken and I wished it was Beast Boy taking care of me. Now the only thing I could see was Beast Boy next to me. I kissed him furiously. I felt as though he was resisting and so I kissed harder. He melted into my kiss. Clothes were shed and thrown haphazardly to the floor. I had made love to Beast Boy plenty of times but this time felt different and I would know why in the middle of the night.

I woke up to see not my green skinned prince, but to a tan figure. I looked up to his and I wanted to cry. His orange hair cascaded down his forehead. I got up careful not to wake him and quickly put on my clothes. I left and quietly walked to my room hoping no one would see me.

I got in the shower as soon as I could. I must have stayed in there forever because the water eventually turned cold. I didn't mind maybe it would numb me to the point of forgetting. I couldn't even fathom what I had done. I just hoped Speedy didn't remember.

* * *

I was wrong he did remember. A week later. It was midnight and I had gotten up to get a glass of water. All the titans were tucked away sleeping; we had come home from a rough battle. I bent down in the fridge to get a bottle of water instead. I felt a presence behind me and I swiftly turned around only to have lips pressed to mine. I pushed him off to realize it was Speedy. He did remember and now I was stuck. I don't remember what happened next but some how it ended up with me in Roy's bed, again. It continued like this, sometimes in my room. I don't know what it was about him but it drove me insane. He was intoxicating; he had something Beast Boy didn't. He was more mature obviously, but I didn't even know I was looking for maturity in a relationship. I had set up rules, like we couldn't fall in love and Beast Boy could never know. I don't know why I even continued it but I wish I hadn't. I started to fall in love with him. It was completely by accident, like Robin. I broke the one rule I wanted to follow so badly.

I knew I had to stop this I couldn't hurt Beast Boy because I still loved him, I really did. And I knew he loved me, too. I also didn't want Speedy to hurt Star and himself. I knew he'd hate himself for hurting her. I also did not want him to fall in love with me. I didn't want him to ruin a perfectly good relationship. I knew that he was going to pop the question some time soon; I had seen him buy an engagement ring. And I didn't want to be the reason why he doesn't.

I just want him to see Star as a woman. It's the only reason he came to me. He knew I wasn't innocent and he knew I wasn't a little girl. Even though all the titans had grown, Star still had that innocent look to her face. Speedy didn't want to deflower her and if shit didn't work out between them he didn't want to be the one who had corrupted her. But he had to take that chance. That's what life is all about chances.

* * *

"Your right Roy I do love you, but I love Beast Boy too, and I can't hurt him. I know you can't hurt Starfire either. I want you to walk out of my room and pretend our escapades never happened. Please Roy, just please." I begged him. I saw his face soften as I turned around to face him.

"I understand Toni but promise me one thing" He said with pleading eyes.

"Anything Roy" I told him with curiosity splattered on my face. What could he want?

"Just promise me that if things don't work out for either of us, we can be together. You know wait for me and I'll wait for you" He finally said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't deny him that, I just couldn't.

"Sure Roy, I think I could wait for you." I told him with a smile. Things were going the way I wanted them to. I walked him to my door; this would be goodbye until later.

"Wait one more thing Toni" he exclaimed.

"Yeah"

"Just one last kiss, please" He pleaded. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He hugged me tighter and put so much force into the kiss. When he was done he gave me that mischievous smile and walked out the door. I touched my lips; they were still tingling from the kiss. That kiss showed me that he would truly wait for me and that I could truly wait for him.

* * *

Roy's POV

I walked to my room. I was truly heartbroken. I eyed the small box on my dresser. I had bought the engagement ring and I was planning to propose to her tonight. I had already broken it off with Starfire earlier today. She understood though heart broken again, I had introduced her to a friend of mine and I knew that he could be "the one" for Starfire. I had told Starfire everything. She was furious, angry, sad, and numb. But she forgave me. A piece of me will always love Starfire, that's for sure.

I didn't explain it to Argent because it's what she wanted. I only wanted her to be happy and now I would truly have to wait for her.

* * *

So yeah another one shot. I thought this couple was hot. I don't even know why to tell you the truth. The whole Roy's POV thing didn't even cross my mind haha. It just came to my head as a surprise twist. This one shot had a little bit of every couple haha. Well read and review please. Like my fan fiction friend says "It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review"

BYE


End file.
